Fury (Earth-238)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Mad Jim Jaspers (Earth-238) (inventor and creator), Mad Jim Jaspers (Earth-616) (merged together with during recreation) | Universe = Earth-238 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile in Britain of both Earth-238 and Earth-616 | Gender = | Height = 7'6" | Weight = 600 lbs | Eyes = Gold | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Executioner | Education = | Origin = Construct of Mad Jim Jaspers of the alternate reality of Earth-238, built to execute superhumans. | PlaceOfBirth = England, Earth-238 | Creators = Alan Davis; Alan Moore | First = Marvel Super-Heroes (UK) #387 | HistoryText = The Fury is a deadly "cybiote" (presumably an android or cyborg) built by the reality-manipulating psychic, Mad Jim Jaspers of the parallel timeline of Earth-238, to destroy all superhumans but himself. It is physically powerful, capable of generating lethal energy blasts and of adapting and regenerating its mechanical body. Like most of Jim Jaspers' other homicidal agents, the Fury was named for a minor character in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The Fury slew all of Earth-238's superheroes, with the exception of Captain UK, who fled to another world at the moment the Fury killed her husband, Rick. Most of the Fury's victims on Earth-238 were based on British comic book characters from the 1950s-1970s. After succeeding in its mission, the Fury was deactivated until Captain Britain and his elf sidekick Jackdaw were sent to Earth-238 by the Captain's mythic mentor, Merlyn. The Status Crew, enforcers working for the country's oppressive regime, reactivate the Fury and send it to kill the hero. The Fury murdered Jackdaw and then killed Captain Britain himself. The Captain was retrieved by Merlyn and revived in the alien magician's home dimension, Otherworld. The Fury detected that its prey again lived, and began to adapt itself to interdimensional travel in order to hunt him down. Meanwhile, the temporal overseer Mandragon destroyed Earth-238 in order to kill Jaspers; the Fury survived, and soon developed the means to travel interdimensionally to Captain Britain's native world, Earth-616. The Fury paid a heavy price for its violation of realities. It arrived on Earth-616 severely damaged and in need of matter to repair itself. It killed a homeless woman named Mrs. McGeary and used her body to recreate itself. It also infected a homeless man named Sidney Crumb. It also killed and absorbed three dogs, two cats, one broken TV and one third of an abandoned motor cycle. The Fury managed to kill several more of Captain Britain's allies, but was defeated once again and was buried in the cave system where it absorbed the circuitry of the computer that covered the cave under Captain Britain mansion. After completing its repairs and making its way to Captain Britain and after battling the Captain it finally confronted Earth-616's counterpart of Mad Jim Jaspers, who was beginning to organize a program against his own world's superhumans. The Fury determined that this Jaspers was not its creator, whom it wanted to kill but its programming prevented from doing so to which it found it to be frustrating, and therefore was not exempt from its directive to kill superhumans. The two fought, but the Fury won when it transported the pair to the empty void that had been Earth-238. Jaspers was unable to use his powers of reality manipulation in a universe where reality had been destroyed, and the Fury swiftly lobotomized him. The weakened Fury returned to Earth-616, where it was ambushed and torn apart by Captain UK, sustaining more damage in the process than it could regenerate. Some years later, James Braddock Jr. created his own version of the Fury that had all the original powers but weaker and so it was destroyed by the X-Men. Later, James Jaspers was resurrected in Otherworld by a large-scale reality warp originating on Earth-616, merged with the Fury . Jaspers attacked Roma's Starlight Citadel, battling the Captain Britain Corps and transforming many of them into Fury facsimiles, before being confronted by Excalibur and the Exiles. All the while, the Fury taint within Jaspers grew until it tried to remake itself using his mind and body for materials. While Mad Jim and the Fury fought one another, his opponents took advantage of their distracted and weakened state to destroy them. Because of his powers of reconstruction, it is unknown if the Jaspers/Fury entity had survived. | Powers = * Energy Discharge: Energy blasts and extreme resistance to all forms of damage. * Extreme Self Repair: Fury can restore his body after it has been nearly completely destroyed. * Extreme Adaptability: His scanners can analyze superhuman powers and modify his own defenses to combat them. ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Reflexes * Trans-dimensional Traveling: Fury can also cross the dimensional barrier between universes, but the process will cause a large amount of damage that needs to be repaired soon afterward. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Place of Death: London, England, Earth-616 | Trivia = | Links = * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Captain UK * Mad Jim Jaspers (238) * Mad Jim Jaspers (616) }} Category:Robots Category:Teleporters Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Self Sustenance Category:Adaptation